The present invention generally relates to trailer hitches for connecting a trailing vehicle to a towing car, truck or other vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to an automatically adjusting ball-mount hitch apparatus, wherein a portion of the apparatus connected to the trailing vehicle is capable of vertical movement when the apparatus is in use.
Many people have a need to haul something behind their car or truck. Typically, a trailer or trailing vehicle is coupled to the towing vehicle with a hitch assembly. Traditional towing techniques typically include a vehicle and an apparatus being towed, such as a trailer, which are joined together by a coupling. The coupling is accomplished using a ball-mount having a ball at one end. The ball-mount is inserted into a receiver at the rear of the vehicle with the ball mount extending distally from the vehicle. The trailer is then joined to the ball using a coupler located at the front of the trailer. In instances where the towing vehicle has a receiver height that is greater than the coupler height of the trailer, a “drop-hitch” or ball-mount that extends downward is utilized.
The traditional towing technique allows the vehicle and trailer to have some independent pitch, roll and yaw movement. However, the disadvantage of this technique is that the link between the vehicle and trailer is stationary and has a fixed height. When the vehicle passes through an incline or decline, the height of the ball-mount from the ground decreases. If the change of height is large enough, the vehicle's ball-mount and trailer coupling will make impact with the ground, exerting massive amounts of pressure onto the ball-mount and associated equipment. This impact often causes damage to the vehicle, towing equipment, and ground, roadway, or driveway. To correct this problem it would be desirable to have a towing system that allows vertical movement of the link between the vehicle and trailer in response to varying road angles.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for a ball-mount hitch apparatus which automatically adjusts the ball-mount height when in use. Such an apparatus should allow vertical movement of the ball-mount in relation to the vehicle's receiver height, such that the angle between the towing vehicle and the trailer changes, the ball-mount height can raise or lower, preventing impact with the ground. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.